


The Fight - Awakening Part 2

by captaingrayson



Series: Lynn and Mr. Locksley [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Da Vinci's Demons, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Supernatural
Genre: Basically just continuing Awakening, I'm still adding as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Jay's life has taken a turn. She walks a dangerous path and must learn how to keep along it. She'll need training in the Assassin ways then she will be allowed to take on the Templars.





	1. Prologue

This is harder than I thought it would be, I was normal in a sense at some time in my life. Then I realized that my world is far more dangerous and complicated. The fight isn’t what’s scary, what’s scary is what you must become, what I became. I am no longer that average girl, I’m a killer and here’s why.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the beginning of part 2. Hope you're ready for feels, cute couples, demons, angst, comedy and death. Oh, there's gore too. As this progresses there will be increasing violence and stabbing things like Assassins do so if you don't like that stuff just don't read it.

There was a knock at my door, I didn’t want to get up though so I rolled over in bed and curled up tighter in my sheets. The knocking kept up and replied with a tired ‘no’. My door was opened.

“Alright, come on!”

“No.”

“Jay come on, I can’t wait all day,” Leonardo was annoyed.

“Technically you could, you’re just not patient enough for that.”

“Do you want me to try,” I heard Connor ask.

I sat up and exited my bed, “Hey, Connor,” I said, it’d been awhile since I’d seen him. The last time we spoke I had learned the ugly truth about Assassins and Templars.

_ I sat in a chair at the corner of the apartment, which I was told was Leonardo’s. My hand was resting on my ribs, I could feel where they had broken and was confused on how they healed so quickly. I stared out to the room from where I sat looking at all the new people I had been introduced to. There was Connor, half Native American and half white, who was talking to Aveline de’ Granpre, half black and half french and really pretty, and Edward Kenway, a welsh pirate and Connor’s grandfather strangely enough. Then I saw the Winchester brothers and Cas, the three were talking to fellow demon hunters over the phone; looking for someone I guess. Ezio Auditore and his wife Sophia were talking to Altair and Robin, Robin’s wife Marion was out for the time being. Then I looked at Leonardo and Scott, they were talking to a guy named Zoroaster - one of Leonardo’s friends - and two faces I actually knew, Vanessa and Nico. I shifted and winced in pain slightly, I rubbed a bruise the wrong way. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ I looked towards the voice, Connor, “Yeah, just moved the wrong way,” I said. _

_ “I know how you feel,” he said sitting next to me on the floor, “I’m talking about the falling several feet and coming just short of death feeling.” _

_ I huffed a laugh, “What’s the hardest you’ve been hit?” _

_ “I was chasing a target, Charles Lee, he and his fellows had burned my village when I was five. He got on a ship as all hell broke loose. I caught up to him, we fought, we were both fatally injured. He got away, and I had a piece of wood shoved through my torso. It didn’t exactly heal properly, I was limping when I found him again. Ended it there in a bar. Ever since then I’ve always had a bit of pain should someone land a hit.” _

_ “Damn.” _

_ “You’re lucky Dean brought you here in time. Leo is a pretty good physician despite the fact he doesn’t have a PhD.” _

_ “I’m glad Dean found me, doesn’t change the fact that everything hurts. And that a guy tried to kill me.” _

_ “You’ll get used to that. If you’re staying that is?”  _

_ “Uh, I didn’t realize I got a choice?” _

_ “Robin wouldn’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. We won’t stop you if you want to leave, but you’d have to leave New York.” _

_ I nodded. I didn’t want to leave, and I felt compelled to fight, “I was thinking on staying.” _

_ “Good, we need more people like you. And when you get the chance you should talk to Scott, I think he’s worried you’ll ‘dump’ him?” _

_ “Heh,” I smiled, “I think I’ll let him sweat. For now at least.” _

_ “You’ll feel better in a few days, Jay,” he said getting up and walking away. _

Connor looked at me as I stood in the middle of my room, “See, Leo, that wasn’t very difficult. I fail to see what you mean when you say she’s a menace in the morning.”

“Yeah, Leo,” I said, following Connor, “since when am I a menace?”

Leonardo sighed as we walked away.

“How are you?”

“I’m doing better than the last time we spoke,” I told Connor.

“I’ll help you train today, Robin couldn’t make it.”

“Okay.”

“Get ready,” he said, as I turned to go he called to me, “Bring your coat, you’ll need it.”

“We’re going out,” I asked walking backwards to my room.

“Let’s go, Jay!”

“Yes, sir,” I said giving a little salute before rushing to get ready.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's training exercise doesn't go entirely as planned.

My black hooded coat lightly flapped in the wind as I followed Connor from the apartment, my black leather gloves keeping the cold from my hands and my boots covering most of my legs. We were walking towards heavily populated streets, large crowds, large buildings, tons of traffic and last but not least, opportunity. Connor suddenly took a turn into an alley and I jogged to catch up to him. Halfway down, he stopped me.

“I’m assuming you’ve only tried blending a couple times,” he asked me as he pulled his hood off his head.

“I still haven’t gotten the hang of it,” I grumbled to myself mostly.

“Find me,” he said, Connor started walking away, “oh, and don’t get caught.”

“Caught? Find you? Connor wait,” I called as he was walking away, I tried to catch up but I had already lost him. I sighed, “Damn.”

_ Find him. Okay, let’s do this Jay. _

I walked back to the beginning of the alley, I attempted to scan the crowd. Of course I was too short to see anything, I walked back into the alley and slumped on the building next to me. Something jabbed my back, I turned to look at it and found it was a brick sticking out of the wall. I looked around the rest of the wall and saw there were more bricks sticking out as well. I grabbed one above my head and stepped on another, once I had pulled myself up enough I stepped on another foothold and reached with my other arm to latch onto another brick. I steadily climbed the wall, soon reaching the roof. I walked to the ledge facing out to the street below making sure to keep low so no one would see me. I looked down on the crowd looking for Connor, eventually spotting his white hood, I almost missed him. I made note to ask him for tips on blending in when this is over. Once I had seen Connor part of me was ready to rush headlong into action, another part of me told me to observe him and wait. I wondered which I should listen to, one gives me time to plan while the other forces me to think fast and provides a huge room for error. I saw where he was going and decided to wait, and plan. I can’t fail this exercise, it’d be like I wasn’t trying. I had plotted my path, I would run a few rooftops ahead, careful of the ledge and making sure I wouldn’t lose Connor. Then, I’d strike, sneaking up on him when he hopefully least expects it. Once I was ahead I scaled the building down, landing in the space between buildings, the space was about three feet wide, and then stepping into the crowd. I concentrated, for a second moving slightly slower as the world went gray. I didn’t actually know what I was doing, just that if I tried hard enough I would see Connor so long as he didn’t get too far away. I saw a very pale yellow light in the crowd and broke my concentration to move toward it, I made sure not to draw attention to myself and just walked through the crowd weaving between people until I finally reached Connor. I quickly slipped my arm around his, feeling him tense as I did. Odd.

“Long time no see,” I told him.

“Impressive,” he said, his voice was slightly stiff sounding, “but Nico is better at this than you are.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Let go of me,” he asked.

“Sorry,” I said, moving my arms across my chest.

“Follow me.”

Connor lead me down another alley to a cellar.

“What’s this?”

“You’ll find out.”

I followed him down into, not a cellar, a tunnel.

“New York is filled with an underground network for traveling. The only problem is that they don’t really exist anymore, but the sewers do. The Assassins have tried to keep as many of these open as they can,” Connor guided me through, a flashlight in hand. He explained everything about the old routes he used to use himself and the new ones I’ll have to learn like the back of my hand. If I don’t I could end up anywhere in the city and most likely lost and off target, great. When he was done it got quiet.

“Why did you tense up when I grabbed you?”

“An old habit.”

“Connor, that’s a weird habit to have.”

“Just follow me.”

“Evasive answer, how Assassin of you.”

Connor stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, “Jay we don’t have time for this, I just don’t like being touched.”

“Okay,” I heard something out of place, and so did he.

Connor snagged my arm and pulled me through the tunnel. We were stopped by someone ahead of us as we made our way through.

“Can’t you Assassin’s be a little bit more creative than this?”

The voice was British, which was obvious, and upper class.

“You’re supposed to be dead, Haytham.”

_ Oh shit.  _ Haytham Kenway was standing in front of us and now walking toward us. He wore a suit and a heavy long coat.

“I suppose you’re Jaylene,” he said looking at me, “Good thing your father isn’t here, because you’re honestly not much to look at. You know Jay, can I call you Jay? Anyway, there was much excitement for your Templar initiation. The Lynns’ beautiful daughter, soon to become part of the Order. But then that little shit Grayson had to come along and take you on a date, I guess he couldn’t help himself. A pretty girl, a good boy Assassin, and a great deal of hormones. He couldn’t send you to the wolves, his thinking of course, so he stole you away and your father couldn’t do anything without causing a scene and pissing off your little angry dog. The only reason you’re not dead isn’t because of your pathetic boyfriend, whom you can thank for my being here, no; it’s bloody Girolamo and his inability to keep his boyish feelings to himself.

Oh, and Connor, still a boy saving damsels in naivete? You haven’t changed in two hundred years, that alliance still on the table? Because poor Scott might actually need it!”

Haytham threw something at Connor and I, Connor pushed me out of the way and landed roughly on top of me. I realized as we landed that that was a really useless monologue. We got up and he was gone.

“Connor we need to get back to Leo’s, now!”

“I agree, let’s move.”


	4. Chapter 3

Back in Leo’s apartment Connor, Leo, Robin, Zo and myself stood around the dining table. Scott was supposed to come back early this morning, Robin had gotten here before Connor and I, Scott never checked in. I was worried and wanted to do something but you can’t really do anything without any information. For all we know he could be delayed, dead, hiding or trapped. Robin told us to wait for information before doing anything. Until we know more we were to constantly check in with each other. I decided to put my coat away and try to read until we get an update.

There was a knock at my bedroom door, Zo walked in and sat in the swivel chair at my desk. He didn’t speak, just sat there. I kept reading, waiting for a sarcastic comment or something like that. I saw I only had two chapters left and considered pausing to see what he wanted. I started to reach for my bookmark when Zo told me to finish reading. So, I finished reading. I closed the book and set it aside while sitting on my bed, facing him.

“Nobody wanted to say this during the meeting but… Sometimes in these situations captured Assassins won’t make it out alive. Many of us have gone missing and we just have to assume they’re dead. I thought I should tell you if no one else was going to. Prepare yourself for the possibility that you might not see him again.”

I carefully nodded, “Alright, I get it,” I was actually fucking terrified, there is nothing I can do and even if there were I wouldn’t know where to start.

“Look, I know you didn’t sign up for this but, you’ll have to get used to this. The sooner you do, the better. It never gets easier but being able to keep going can.”

I nodded again.

“If you need to talk, Jay, we’re here for you.”

“Thanks, Zo,” I said, carefully keeping my voice as even as possible.

“We’ll do everything we can to get him back,” Zo offered me a hug before leaving and I declined since the gesture was very anti-Zo of him.

“I should talk to Connor,” I said getting up and running a hand through my hair.

“He’s discussing a game plan with Robin and Leo in Leo’s room. Be careful, it might not be a pleasant sight. They want to use Leo as bait and he’s not too fond of that idea.”

I nodded with a smile and headed over to Leo’s room. At the door I could hear the three men arguing. I rested my hand on the doorknob, listening.

“They want Jay. Instead of using me why don’t we just trick them into trading Scott for her.”

“I’m not involving Jay, she’s my responsibility.”

“Scott’s your responsibility too, Robin.”

“Leo has a point.You recruited Scott, trained him and inducted him as one of us.”

“I’m not saying Jay has to be there, just use her to your advantage. A name is a powerful thing, I needn’t remind Robin Hood that.”

I finally opened the door, “I like Leo’s plan, but it won’t work unless I’m there.”

“Jay!”

“I’m sorry but it’s true. If I’m there they can’t refuse. Make the trade and provide a distraction so we can disappear in the chaos. Hell, find a place where we’ll have the upper hand.”

“We’ll still be at a disadvantage,” Connor said, looking at me.

“Not necessarily,” Leo said, standing up and walking around the room.

“Do it in broad daylight surrounded by crowds of pissed off New Yorkers to disappear into. They won’t be able to follow that way.”

“So, she is smart,” Leo remarked.

“Any idiot could pull this off, you obviously haven’t watched Hollywood. The first rule of the Creed is to hide in plain sight.”

“See? A little genius.”

“Leo do you have-”

“Ask Sam not me.”

“What happened to Rebecca?”

“We haven’t heard from her team since they went to recover the shroud.”

“I’ll talk to Gavin,” said Robin, “figure out a sound plan. Until then, Connor I need you to push her harder in training.”

We watched Robin leave and I looked at Connor. Connor put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the front of the apartment where I snagged my coat from Zo and left the apartment. Connor took me to a field with several obstacles and trees.

“Get out and be prepared to fight. Don’t hold back because I’m not going to.”

I exited the car as Connor did, he slid over the hood and kicked me. I fell on my ass and slid several inches in the snow. He started toward me, I quickly got up and ran. All of a sudden something, I don’t know what, kicked in and I instinctively ducked behind something and jumped up into a nearby tree. Once Connor assumed I was on higher ground he started heading up too. I jumped to the ground, pulling up my hood as I ran. Snow would cake to my jeans as I would slide in the snow and climb things. I created tracks everywhere, Connor is an expert tracker but, with so many fresh tracks it’s hard to tell which ones are more recent. The only thing I need to worry about now is if he can see me. I don’t know his fight patterns so I can’t take him head on.

If I sneak up on him and attack, I can learn hi patterns and figure out a plan to take him down. The fight will last longer and I’ll be forced to push my stamina but it’s the best possible option.

I go through with my plan, learning how Connor fights as I go. An hour passes and I’m starting to tire out, I haven’t learned enough for a take down. I don’t know how much longer I can do this. I struggle to keep my breathing steady so I can remain quiet.I hear something and muster my strength to launch back into action. I attempt to jump to another tree and something snags onto me and drags me to the ground. I land on my ass and feel my back crack on a mound underneath me. Any air I had was completely knock out of me and I struggled to breathe.

“Crap,” Connor rushed over to me, “Jay, can you hear me?”

My vision was okay and my hearing muffled by snow but, I vaguely heard my name and answered with some unintelligible noise.

I think he sighed and picked me up.

I brushed the snow from my ears and started to catch my breath, “Sorry, did you say somethin’?”

“Let’s get you back to Leo’s.”


	5. Chapter 4

I was sitting on Leo’s couch wrapped in my warmest PJs and at least  two red throw blankets and a new book in hand. When Connor brought me back, all the snow I had stuck to me had melted and I was shaking as I entered the apartment. I had bolted to my room and grabbed warm clothes and a towel so I could take a shower. However, I was still cold and had run out of books to read. Leo walked by and saw that I looked pretty pathetic, he told me to go do something and I whined about not having anything to read. Eventually he rolled his eyes and gave me one of his books, which I greedily took and started reading. He had given me a history book of Great Britain, it only goes as far as Princess Diana’s death so it’s definitely not up to date. I was almost finished when Leo came out and sat next to me.

“I just gave you that book.”

“Hm?”

“You just got that book.”

“Mhm.”

“It’s a boring book you should be out cold.”

“Meh.”

My peripheral caught him shaking his head before he got up and went to the closet. I don’t actually know what’s in there because it seems important to Leo so I tend to stay away from it. I continue reading as he starts to rummage through the boxes inside. I’ve finished the book by the time he come back, a box in hand.

“Where do you usually keep this so I can put it back?”

“I’ll just take it,” he puts the box on the couch and takes the book from me, “see if you like any of those,” he says as he walks away, “I’ll tell Robin to bring some books for you.”

“Thanks Leo,” I say, shifting to grab the first thing I see.

“Yep.”

The entire box was filled with books. Big ones, small ones, old Rolling Stone magazines, first editions, blank for Dummies, old books from centuries ago, even classic science fiction novels. I smiled, I was going to read every single one of these. I was on my fifth book when Zo and Nico got home.


	6. Chapter 5

It’s been a week since my fall from the tree, I’ve read all the books in the apartment at least twice and my training has only slightly helped me improve. Robin told me I can’t help with getting Scott back until I can do every little thing I learn with ease. I suggested I go back in the Animus and use the bleeding effect but, I haven’t seen Rebecca since her and Shaun went to recover the Shroud. Even if she was back, her and Shaun are pretty beat up so it’s not like she’d be able to set me up anyways.

I’ve been training with Robin for the past hour. He’s trying to push me so I can get used to thinking on my feet, I’m getting frustrated and my stamina is running out. I haven’t been getting any positive reinforcement, everything I do is mediocre to him. He keeps telling me I’m not even close to being good at the exact thing we’ve been doing over and over again for the past hour. Even when I manage to take him down it’s not good enough.

“Jay, this isn’t just something you can half ass, so stop acting like it.”

I’m getting sick of this, I take Robin down in record time and then get up and walk away.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Out.”

“We’re not finished here.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’m not going to let you do this if you don’t-”

“Fick off, Robin,” I snap.

He pauses and looks at me.

“I’m sick of this bullshit,” I’m pissed and yelling, “I’m getting changed and going home.”

Robin doesn’t stop me and a bit later I’m throwing a bag into my trunk and driving to my friends’ place. I haven’t been there since I moved into Leo’s but, we still talk. I park in the visitor lot and as I’m walking to the lobby someone stops me.

“You should be smart enough to know that the enemy would want to ambush you in a familiar place.”

I turned to attack Riario but, he stopped me.

“Nice to know your manners have disappeared.”

“Let go of me.”

“Why,” he looked at me menacingly, ‘I don’t think I should. I mean, you practically came to me.”

I tried to escape.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, it would be very unfortunate if something happened to you. What would Scotty think if you turned up dead?”

“You’re not going to kill me, so what do you want?”

“I’ll show you.”


	7. Chapter 6

I don’t remember what happened after Riario dragged me to his car.

I heard… Yelling?

“What did you do to her?”

Do to who? Me? I fell back under whatever stupor I was in.


	8. Chapter 7

My head hurts, it’s throbbing. I’m cold and curl up to keep warm. I start hearing things, voices calling my name. I want to sleep, just sleep and it will all go away.


	9. Chapter 8

It smells. No light but, I’m not as cold. I feel something sticky. I still hurt but, it’s not my head anymore.


	10. Chapter 9

I hear.. It’s familiar… Makes me feel a dull mix of emotions.

“Stop, stop! I’ll tell you, just send her home.”


	11. Chapter 10

It’s loud, very loud. I start to remember a pendant. My grandmother told me it would keep me safe. It was a crystal, white, with white runes. Where did she get it? I want to hold it, I know I’m wearing it, never take it off. I’m numb, my chest is warm.


	12. Chapter 11

I’m awake, I can see, smell, hear. They will pay.


End file.
